In order to define the operation of the actuator associated to a building movable equipment, a set of parameters related to the environment of both the equipment and the actuator should be defined.
As example, it may be desired to know the luminosity or the temperature, as well as the actual hour in order to define an appropriate command. Consequently, in order to allow obtaining a precise control, it is necessary to equip the actuator with sensors intended to collect measurement data or other equipment such as a clock allowing to determine the value of the parameters and the control scenarios to be applied.
The multiplication of these components leads to make the constitution of the actuator more complex and requires moreover adjustments and calibration.